


Sleepover

by Club_NSFW



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Club_NSFW/pseuds/Club_NSFW
Summary: Kageyama's parents are going out of town so Hinata decided that the first years needed to have a sleepover. After suggesting a game of spin the bottle, things started getting complicated.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 54





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute and short one shot. Hope you enjoy it!

Kageyama grumbled as he and Hinata walked towards his house. His parents were going to be gone for the long weekend and he made the mistake of telling Hinata, who then insisted on doing a sleepover. Hinata also insisted that Tsukishima and Tadashi slept over as well. They were walking a ways behind them as Hinata and Kageyama had tried to race the entire way home but gave up after three miles. Kageyama had hoped his parents would say no but they loved the idea of Kageyama not being completely alone. Everyone else's parents had agreed as well. 

As soon as Kagayama’s house was in view, the two started racing again. Kageyama's long legs, along with the fact that Hinata was carrying an extra bag, give him the advantage. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAH!” Kageyama screamed as they sprinted. Kageyama was the first one with a hand on the door. “Ha! I win!” 

“It wasn’t fair!” Hinata frowned. “I have two bags!” 

“So, I still won,” Kagayama shrugged. He looked behind them. “Hey, where are Tsukishima and Tadashi?”

“They are way behind us.” Hinata smiled. “They are so slow!” 

“Good thing Tsukishima asked for my address. Do you want to practice until they get here?” Kageyama dropped his bag just inside of his house. 

“Ya!” Kageyama and Hinata passed the ball back and forth in front of his house until the other two showed up. 

“Hey, why did you two idiots just run off like that?” Tsukishima snapped as he and Tadashi walked up to them.

“We were racing.” Kageyama shrugged. 

“It’s not our fault you guys are slow.” Hinata giggled.

“You don’t always have to race everywhere.” Tsukishima snapped. “We just finished a three-hour practice. Let’s just go inside and get our homework done.” 

“But it’s fun.” Hinata frowned and headed inside. “Do you guys understand the math homework?” 

“Why are you in charge? It's my house.” Kageyama scowled.

“Do you want to wait till the night before or were you planning on just not doing your homework like you always do?” Tsukishima retorted. 

“I do my homework most of the time,” Kageyama said as they went inside. They sat down at the table with their workbooks. “I don't understand the math either.” 

“You guys are hopeless.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and started to explain the homework to them. 

Hinata smiled when he finally understood and finished. “Yes! Now, let’s play!” 

“What are we? Eight?” Tsukishima crossed his arms. “I don’t want a word of volleyball from either of you all night. You two are way too obsessed.” 

“Then what should we do?” Kageyama frowned. He had definitely been planning on playing Volleyball all weekend. 

“Why don’t we play some video games? You have a PlayStation, right?” Tsukishima grabbed his bag. “I brought some of my games.” 

They went into Kageyama’s room and played games for a while before Kageyama went to cook dinner. He made rice and grilled some fish and veggies.

“Woah, didn't know you could cook, your majesty,” Tsukishima smirked. 

“It smells delicious!” Hinata smiled. 

Kageyama smiled proudly and set the food on the table. Kageyama and Hinata started scarfing down their food. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at them as they ate. 

After dinner, they went into Kageyama's room. His room had volleyball posters all over the place as well as trophies and volleyballs. He had a queen-size bed and his bedding set also had volleyballs on them. His desk and bookshelf were all crammed with miscellaneous papers and books.

“So what do we want to do now?” Kageyama asked, flopping down on his bed. 

“We could play spin that bottle,” Tsukishima said.

“What? Why would we want to kiss each other?” Kageyama blushed. 

“Curiosity,” Tsukishima shrugged. 

“Have you ever even kissed a guy?” Kageyama retorted.

“Yes,” 

“I don’t believe you.” Kageyama crosses his arms giving Tsukishima a look. 

“I kissed Kuroo,” Tsukishima smirked at him. “After our practice game, behind the gym” 

“Y-you did?!” Hinata asked. 

“I don’t know about this game,” Tadashi said, quietly. 

“It’ll be fun,” Tsukishima smirked and got a bottle. “Okay, so the rules. You have to kiss the person the bottle lands on for at least a minute and any time the bottle lands on you, you have to take off a piece of clothing.” 

“I wouldn’t guess you were a pervert.” Kageyama crossed his arms. 

“Please, you want to see Hinata naked more than I do.” Tsukishima teased, smirking at him. 

Kageyama blushed hard, looking away from them. “I do not!”

Hinata blushed. “I don’t want to be naked…” 

“Tsukishima, don’t you think that’s a little too far?” Tadashi asked. 

“Fine, we can keep our underwear on. But don’t be babies.” Tsukishima said as he sat on the floor. “I’ll go first. Come sit in a circle.” 

Kageyama sat on the floor next to Tsukishima, who gave him a look. “I’m not a pervert.” 

Tadashi sat down next to Tsukishima and Hinata sat next to Kageyama. Hinata was fiddling with his fingers, nervous about the game. 

Tsukishima spun the bottle. He smirked at Hinata as the bottle landed on him. Tsukishima leaned over the middle of the circle so his face was inches away from Hinata’s.“You ready?” 

“I-I don’t know…” Hinata stuttered. Tsukishima leaned in and kissed him gently at first before deepening the kiss as Hinata kissed back, cupping Hinata's cheek in his hand. 

Hinata felt the warmth as their lips moved to a rhythm. After the one minute was over, Hinata pulled away, his face completely red. 

“Your turn now. Hinata. Whoever gets kissed has to spin next.” Tsukishima smirked, sitting back down. 

Hinata blushed and sounded the bottle, his heart beating fast as he watched the bottle. When it landed on Tadashi, Tsukishima snickered. 

Hinata stayed frozen as Tadashi just looked at him. 

“Um...do I have to?” Tadashi asked. 

“Come on Tadashi,” Tsukishima snickered. “Don’t be so lame.”

“Stop being a bully.” Kageyama snapped.

Tadashi looked at Hinata. “Okay...I’ll do it.” 

Hinata was really nervous. They both leaned in and kissed awkwardly. Tadashi has never kissed anyone before. 

Tsukishima smirked as they pulled away. “Was that so bad? Your turn to spin, Tadashi.”

Tadashi barely spun the bottle as he nervously watched it. 

Tsukishima smiled as the bottle landed on him. He leaned over him and whispered in his eyes. “You’re the one I was most curious about kissing.”

Tadashi blushed. “I...I’m not good at it…” 

Tsukishima kissed him gently before deepening his kiss as Tadashi kissed back. Tadashi felt himself melt into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima licked Tadashi’s lips and attacked his mouth once Tadashi opened his mouth. 

Kagayama sat awkwardly before leaning over to Hinata and whispering to him. “Do you want to make out?”

Hinata blushed. “W-what?! I-is that okay?” 

Kageyama blushed hard. “I mean… if you want to, we can…” 

Hinata blushed even more, his face completely red. “I-I guess…” He slowly leaned in. 

Kageyama kissed him awkwardly, wrapping his arm around Hinata's waist. 

Hinata kissed back, slowly wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck, trying to copy Tadashi. 

Tsukishima cleared his throat and Kageyama and Hinata pulled away from each other. “Well, as interesting as it’s gotten, how about we watch a movie? I bought the perfect one.” 

“Okay…” Hinata said, blushing. 

Tadashi was panting as he tried to catch his breath. 

“It’s not going to be porn, is it?” Kageyama asked. 

“No, it’s not, pervert.” Tsukishima started rummaging through his bag. 

“I’m not the pervert, you are!”

Tsukishima pulled out a move and showed it to them. “It’s called Slenderman. My brother got it from one of his American friends. It’s a horror movie.” 

The color drained from Kageyama's face. “W-Why would we want to watch that?”

“What are you? A scaredy-cat?” Tsukishima smirked.

“C-can’t we watch something funny?” Hinata asked. 

“What are you? Babies? I beat it’s not even that scary.” Tsukishima frowned. “Tell them Tadashi.”

“Uh...It’s not scary…” Tadashi said, quietly. 

“See,” Tsukishima said and they headed to the living room. Tsukishima started the movie as they all sat on the couch. 

Kageyama and Hinata were clinging to each other as Tadashi tried to hide behind Tsukishima. They made it to the last 10 minutes before they heard a large crash coming from the front of the house. 

“Turn it off!” Kageyama hid his face in Hinata's shoulder. 

“Okay, it’s off.” Tsukishima turned it off quickly. He didn’t want to admit he was scared now too. “What was that?” 

“A ghost!” Hinata frowned. 

“Maybe….we should call someone?” Tadashi asked, clinging to Tsukishima. 

“It’s probably nothing.” Tsukishima pulled Tadashi close as they heard another crash. “I’ll call Sugawara.” 

It wasn't long before Sugawara and Daichi showed up to find all four boys curled up on the couch. 

“What are you four doing?” Sugawara asked.

“There's something outside.” Tsukishima answered. 

“A branch fell through the window.” Sugawara sighed. “You guys are way too freaked out. What happened?”

“Tsukishima made us play spin the bottle and kiss each other then made us watch an American horror movie!” Kageyama glared at Tsukishima. 

Daichi sighed. “You can’t make them do that, Tsukishima. That’s not nice to them. Spin the bottle isn’t a good game.” 

“Kageyama kissed Hinata all on his own. It wasn’t even a part of the game.” Tsukishima defended himself. 

“You four obviously can’t be trusted alone. So Daichi and I are going to stay and babysit you.” Sugawara crosses his arms. “Now go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. You’re already up way too late.”

“Nice going Tsukishima. Now we have our volleyball parents watching us for the weekend.” Kageyama snapped and they hurried to Kageyama’s room. 

“This stinks…” Hinata frowned. 

“Sorry…” Tadashi said. 

“You guys are the ones freaking out.” Tsukishima snapped. 

“You looked pretty scared too.” Kageyama glared at him. 

“I was not!” Tsukishima glared back as they started changing. 

Daichi looked at Tadashi, giving each other a look and smirked in unison. They both slowly went behind Tsukishima and yelled. “BOO!” 

Tsukishima shrieked as he jumped and fell to the floor, tripping on his bag. Everyone burst out laughing and Tsukishima just glared at them. “That doesn't count… you surprised me.”

“Guys, don’t be so mean to the scary cat.” Sugawara chuckled, helping Tsukishima up.

“He’s the one that started it,” Tadashi said. 

“Um...can Sugawara and Daichi sleep in the room….with us?” Hinata asked. 

“Of course.” Sugawara smiled. 

“Don’t be a baby.” Tsukishima glared. 

“You can sleep on the couch then.” Kageyama glared back. 

“No thank you…” Tsukishima looked at his hands. 

“Who’s the baby now?” Tadashi said. 

“Shut up Tadashi.” Tsukishima snapped. 

“Hey, go to bed.” Sugawara slapped the back of Tsukishima’s head. 

Tadashi laid down in his sleep bag. Hinata curled up in his. “Can Kageyama sleep with me?” 

“Get in bed with me. I don't care if that makes me a baby, '' Kageyama said, scooting over to let Hinata in. 

Hinata smiled and curled up to him. He felt safe with Kageyama. Kageyama held him close, feeling safe as well. 

Tsukishima laid down next to Tadashi and held his hand. Sugawara smiled and laid down with Daichi, after turning off the lights.


End file.
